Way Too Turned on for Math Class
by BoreMeToTears
Summary: What happens when both Ichigo and Grimmjow both get sent outside for behavior...? A short little 2 chapter lemon for ya. YAOI. BUTT-SEX. HARDCORE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki walked into the math classroom to find it in utter chaos. As usual.

"Ah, shit!" Tagoku yelled laughing as Grimmjow once more lunged forward to attack his nipples, twisting them painfully upward. "Fuck, that hurts!" he cried dashing away from the smirking boy. Now, Ichigo was _not_ one to miss out of fun.

"Oi, bitch!" Ichigo spat, landing a joking punch on Grimmjow's arm.

"AAH!" The blue-haired teen shrieked, toppling over in mock pain while clutching his sides. "I-I'M DYIN' OVER HERE YOU HIT ME SO HARD!" he continued to cackle, rolling on the floor in fits of giggles.

"_Sigh… _Mr. Jaegerjaquez … get up." Their stoic math teacher, Mr. Kuchiki, said, pointing a long finger in the direction of Grimmjow's desk.

"Yeah, yeah…" The teen grumbled, pushing up his sleeves as he sank back into his desk.

"Better." Mr. Kuchiki continued, taking a red Expo marker in his grasp. "Today, we will continue our lesson on Absolute Value equations. First I will give you a practice equation." He stated, taking the marker and beginning to write.

"Nice going, dumbass." Ichigo whispered, leaning forward in his desk to smirk into Grimmjow's ear.

"Hey, shut up bitch," He said whirling around in his seat. "Unless you wanna take this outside, and believe me, your ass is gonna be _waaaay -_"

Ichigo was staring at him now, eyes wide in fright and amusement, holding back the words he so wanted to scream.

_Turn the fuck AROUND._

The ignorant teen eventually did turn around to see a very angry looking math teacher staring at him.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez, I am not going to ask nicely anymore. _Shut up._" He snapped before turning away to face the rest of the class.  
>The equation that was now written on the board was this: 4 │x+3│= 19<p>

"Now, can anyone tell me the first step? How about you, Akimitsu."

"Uhh…" He stuttered pushing up his glasses. "You… distribute?" He guessed looking nervously around him. Mr. Kuchiki then let out a long sigh, raising a cool hand to press his fingers to his temples.

"_No_, Akimitsu, that is the one thing you do _not_ do. You do not put _that_," he said pointing to the '4', "in _there._" He continued, sliding his finger to rest upon the enclosed equation.

Now, as he seems so eager to prove, Grimmjow was not very mature. And he just couldn't help himself. It slipped out, truly! He didn't mean to but-

"That's what _she _said." He blurted, a little too loudly.

"_Excuse me, _Mr. Jaegerjaquez?" Mr. Kuchiki asked coldly, turning to glare at the now quite flustered teenager.

"Nothing…" Grimmjow whimpered, not making eye contact with the intimidating math teacher.

"Ah, of course," Mr. Kuchiki continued. "_Nothing_. Step outside, if you will."

Grimmjow could not keep his jaw from going slack at sheer astonishment.

"S-step outside? But I didn't even-"

"If I recall," the math teacher interrupted, placing a pale finger to his chin as if to 'ponder' for a moment. "I believe I told you to _STEP OUTSIDE._"

Grimmjow looked around at his peers for help, but only received the nervous glances and glares saying: _Just fucking DO WHAT HE SAYS. _Finally, he gave up and decided to play it cool.

"Whatever." The annoyed teen huffed as he pulled his somewhat lanky figure from the annoying can't-decide-whether-it-wants-to-be-a-desk-or-a-chair thingy that they make children in high school sit in. He strode towards the door, but of course, right before reaching the doorknob, he turned around and showed his bitch of a math teacher his middle finger.

"Actually, you co-" Mr. Kuchiki began to state, spinning around to meet Grimmjow's eyes. Grimmjow whisked his finger away and froze in place. Oh, shit. It was too late. He was so _beyond_ dead. Mr. Kuchiki had seen him. _Flicking him off._

"Well." The man said dangerously, striding over to where Grimmjow stood petrified. He drew his face to the frightening width of a mere five inches away from Grimmjow's. "Since you seem to be so _fond _of me," He spat, staring across to meet Grimmjow's icy blue orbs. "I'll see you in _detention _on Friday."

Ichigo practically let his jaw _unhinge_. Grimmjow getting detention? That wasn't a surprise. Nearly a weekly occurrence in fact. But for _that?_ Ichigo had something to say.

"Wait a minute, you're going to p-"

"You as _well_ Mr. Kurosaki!" the math teacher hissed; spinning around to glare at the carrot- topped boy.

"WHAT?" Ichigo practically screamed, beginning to rise from his desk.

"I will see you both at 7:30 a.m. _SHARP_ on Friday morning. If you happen to fare _one minute _late, another detention will be in it for you both! And sit _down _Mr. Kurosaki!" The now slightly plum-cheeked math teacher spat. Ichigo looked down to find that he was indeed standing, fists clenched at his sides.

"No way! You're _actually _giving me _deten-_"

"Then go _OUTSIDE_ and stand with Mr. Jaegerjaquez and _think _about what you've _done _for once! I shouldn't have to treat you like a _preschooler!_" Yes. Two exclamation points. He was _that mad._

"Alright…" Ichigo said, shredding his last ounce of confidence. He angrily stomped towards the door, walking outside and closing it behind him with a mighty '_BANG!_' On the inside, Mr. Kuchiki could be seen with his head bowed, rubbing at his temples before letting out a long sigh.

"Now that we have _that_ under control…" he continued, looking up to gaze at the class with a pressed smile. "On with our absolute value equation. As you can see, after you…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Ichigo leaned against the cool school wall, letting out a string of curse words as he pressed his palms to his forehead. How _dare _that bastard of a math teacher send him outside, _and_ give him detention! I mean, that just wasn't fuc-… Ichigo suddenly noticed a certain aqua-haired teen balancing on the wall across from him, seeming to intently study his fingernails.

"_Jesus, _Ichigo, it's just fucking detention…" he suddenly spoke up, looking away from his fingernails and straight up at Ichigo. Ichigo felt his fingers go numb and his face go an unpleasant red. He had always been strangely attracted to the boy. If not sexually, then emotionally. There was just something _about_ him. Something that irked Ichigo to the point of borderline insanity. It attracted Ichigo to him like a little orange moth to a big blue light. But, needless to say, they were good friends. Weird emotions could _not_ get in the way.

"Well, _sorry_ for trying to defend your position." Ichigo scoffed, turning his head away from the amused blue-headed boy.

"Well, thanks for tryin'. But as you can see-" Grimmjow swept his arms out in front of him, as if to mention the narrow hallway, "it was kinda _futile_. But hey, I'm not gonna hold it against you or anything. Now I've got a little company~" He strode over to Ichigo's side of the wall so that he was facing him, stooping over the slightly shorter teen, pressing his palm against the wall above Ichigo's head to keep his balance. "If you don't mind me, I sure as _hell_ don't mind _you_." Grimmjow slowly said, trailing a long finger up the side of Ichigo's face. It sent sparks through Ichigo, long after the fingers were gone.

"Um… Wait, man…" Ichigo said, trying not to stammer and failing miserably. "We're just friends. This isn't cool… Right?" he continues, tilting his face up at Grimmjow with wide eyes. Grimmjow looked down at the stammering carrot-top with an award-winning pout on his face.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'm cool with that too." Grimmjow said, coolly removing his arm from Ichigo's head and stepping a safe distance away.

"Wait!" Ichigo exclaimed, sounding just a bit too desperate for his liking. "I mean…" he said more confidently, clearing his throat. "I've known you forever and I never thought… Well, I never would've guessed…"

"Yea, Ichigo," the blue-haired teen interrupted, looking down, the little bits of silky blue hair that always seemed to escape from the rest of his gelled-back head falling into his face, momentarily shading his eyes. "I'm gay. And I know you are too, so you can't give me any of that shit." He hissed, gaining more confidence. Ichigo was taken aback. Wait a minute. How did Grimmjow know about that? He had never directly told him… "It's written all over your face, Ichigo! You seriously think the entire _world_ doesn't know?" Grimmjow exclaimed, as if he could read Ichigo's thoughts. He chuckled darkly. "And…" he continued, once more coming close to Ichigo. This time, close enough to whisper in his ear. Which is exactly what he did. "I know you want me…" Grimmjow growled, biting the flushed teen's ear for good measure. Ichigo gasped and moaned out loud. Much too loud. "Now _that_." Grimmjow smirked. "_that _was a better response." He said, diving back in to nibble lightly on the other ear, curling his long tongue around the shell.

"Nngh…" Ichigo panted, getting way too turned on for math class. Thank _god_ this was last period. "Wait, Grimmjow…" Ichigo said, slowly pushing slightly away from the taller teen. "Do you really wanna… make this work? Cuz I won't do it if it's a onetime thing." He said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of _course _I wanna make it work!" Grimmjow reassured him, playfully tugging at Ichigo's still crossed arms.

"Then do something for me." Ichigo suddenly growled at him. "Something to prove it…" he whispered lustfully at the impatient teen.

"Anything." Grimmjow snarled back, getting even closer to the blushing Ichigo.

"Then… then…" Ichigo looked up at him with a pink blush scattered across his features. "_Kiss me._" He whispered. And kiss him he did. Grimmjow kissed him with everything he had, pressing soft pink lips upon their match, both of the boy's heads spinning as the kissed each other like they had been together for years. Just as Grimmjow swooped up for air, Ichigo grabbed his tie and roughly pulled him down again, slamming their mouths together, clashing teeth painfully. But they didn't care. Ichigo intertwined his slim fingers in feathery blue locks of Grimmjow's hair, forcing them even closer. Grimmjow then decided (in his head, mind you) that it was time to make his move. Now or never. All without pulling away, the teen slowly slid his hands up Ichigo's shirt, pausing to graze a nipple. Ichigo gasped sharply into Grimmjow's mouth, pulling away to moan loudly and push himself against the hand.

"You horny little bitch…" Grimmjow growled, grabbing the nipple and gently tugging on it, bringing their mouths to meet once more.

Just as Grimmjow had convinced Ichigo to let his tongue into his mouth, his hands still up his shirt, tweaking his nipples, he heard a very light cough. They both immediately paused. It hadn't come from Ichigo… his mouth was currently being excavated by a certain blue-haired teenager's tongue. And it hadn't come from Grimmjow… he was too busy memorizing every crevice of Ichigo's mouth. So who could've… They both swiftly pulled away from each other, turning to face a slightly angry and very embarrassed math teacher… Oh, god. Mr. Kuchiki.

"You may both come inside now…" He said softly, not making eye contact with either of the boys.

**A/N: **Hello~! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There will be more… smuttiness… in the next chapter. xD I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammar shit issues, it's late and I'm tired. I actually got this idea from something that happened in _my_ math class… Just the beginning. Not the whole making out bit… o/o Yeah, and plus, I have an overly stoic math teacher, so who better to play him than Byakishi~? And I'm sorry if I make him sound too mean… I'm actually a pretty big Byakushi fangirl myself. xD I accept constructive criticism with an open heart and mind~ Just… be nice ;~;  
>Rewiews make me happy, fanart makes me CRY! In a good way…<br>~BoreMeToTears


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Floor smex, Bondage, Vibrator use, Gagging, I suppose, exhibitionism…? YAOI. YAFUCKINGOI. Don't like, don't read, please~

Ichigo walked into the school building with a grimace on his face. It was Friday. Or, in Ichigo's mind, detention day. What fun.

He slowly trudged up the flight of stairs, slinging his book bag over his shoulder as he went. It was _way _too fucking _early_. He was looking for room… What room was it again? He reached for the little slip of paper Mr. Kuchiki had given him out of his back pocket. Or at least he _thought_ it was in his back pocket… Damn, where was it hiding in there? Ichigo continued to feel around his back pocket, digging his hand towards the bottom to make sure he hadn't missed it there… He didn't feel it. He rubbed his pocket on the outside to see if he could feel it, but alas, to no avail. He mentally cursed and thrust his hand into his back pocket again, stretching his fingers wide to try and feel every inch of pocket. Which happened to make a rather entertaining performance for a certain bluenette standing behind him.

"_Damn_ Ichigo, want me to do that for you?" Grimmjow called, grin plastered on his face as he strode down the long school hallway. Ichigo immediately stopped, finally realizing that he was groping his own ass. Or at least that was what it had looked like.

"Shut the fuck up, we're at _school_, dumbass." Ichigo snapped, turning his adorable blush away from Grimmjow. Normally, Ichigo would _very much_ like for Grimmjow to do it for him. But they were at _school_ dammit! A _learning center_!

"What does that matter…?" the blue-haired teen hissed, pressing Ichigo against the wall before kissing him possessively, swiping the roof of Ichigo's mouth with his tongue. Ichigo briefly kissed him back, starting to wrap his arms around Grimmjow's neck when he finally came back to his senses. Damn, that boy was like a _drug_.

"Mm… St-stop it!" Ichigo managed to say, shoving the taller boy off of him. "_Not here._" He said sternly, wiping Grimmjow's spit form the corner of his own mouth with his sleeve.

"But later?" Grimmjow piped up hopefully. Ichigo mentally sighed. Ever since they first kissed last Friday, Grimmjow had been practically _raping _him every chance he could get. Hell, even if they happened to pass by each other in a _Kroger _or something, they would be off to the bathroom for a quick fuck. Okay, maybe not _quite _that often. Not that Ichigo really minded. When they were home… alone… it wasn't just a quick fuck at _all_. It was so much more than that. Now, some might scold Ichigo _and _Grimmjow for their actions. They might say, "What? You go fucking someone only a few days after you agree to be with them? Who the hell _does_ that?" Well, for starters, Grimmjow and Ichigo do that. But they had known each other for _so long_. They had wanted each other for _so long_. And they were both so _ready_. So what was stopping them?

"Maybe… but _not now_." Ichigo replied, crossing his arms. Grimmjow found that his little carrot-top did this frequently when being stubborn.

"No promises…" Grimmjow remarked with a sneer, taking off to bolt towards the detention room.

"W-wait! Grimmjow! Get back here bastard! I… I lost my slip! W…wait! I don't know what room it is!" Ichigo called out, struggling to catch the sprinting boy.

"Hello, _gentlemen_. Glad to see you made it on time..." Mr. Kuchiki said dully, glancing at the clock on the wall. Ichigo and Grimmjow were seated in two juxtaposition desk\chair things, watching as the math teacher paced in front of them. "Since all seems in order, this is how your morning will go." He snapped, stopping his even paces to glare at the teenagers. "You will NOT talk, you will NOT giggle, you will NOT pass notes, you will NOT chew gum, you will NOT..." Grimmjow had zoned out from the teacher's worthless babbling by this point. He was too focused on grasping the small metal cylinder in his right pocket. "…I will be stationed here to look after you two. If I see or hear _anything_, suspension will be in the aftermath for you _both_. Now, do we have an understanding?" the math teacher continued. Both teens nodded reluctantly. "Good." Mr. Kuchiki sneered. It was time for action. Grasping the cool bottle in his hand Grimmjow prepared for the worst.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kuchiki, you won't see _anything_." Grimmjow snarled, rising from his desk.

"_Sigh.._. Mr. Jaegerjaquez, please sit down, what are you-"

"Good night..." Grimmjow hissed, spraying the contents of the can into Mr. Kuchiki's face and eyes.

The math teacher's eyes widened and his mouth opened as if to say something, but he fell silent; pausing briefly before slumping to the floor. The blue-headed teen gave the teacher a little wave before ambling over to the door to quickly lock it with a sharp 'click!'

"What… the hell… did you just _DO?_" Ichigo screamed, astonished at the smirking bluenette dragging the now unconscious teacher towards the supply closet.

"Nothin' much… just let him take a little nap. He needs the beauty sleep." Grimmjow scoffed, patting the teacher's head for good measure.

"Wh… what? Where did you get that stuff?" The carrot-top exclaimed, still not really believing his eyes, glaring at the offending silver cylinder contrasting with the sharp white floor.

"Mm… Some guy with a really weird hat and clogs… I didn't catch his name." Grimmjow said uncaringly, busy trying to keep Mr. Kuchiki upright against the wall.

"And you don't think he's gonna bust our asses when he wakes up?"

"He said it's supposed to substitute his memory as well as knock him out. But… I don't really believe the memory part. He seemed a little…" The teen fished for the right word. "_unstable_, if ya know what I mean… But as you can see," Grimmjow waved a hand at the math teacher, now slumped against the wall. "the knocking out part? Very effective." Grimmjow somewhat easily explained.

"If he's unstable, that doesn't solve our problem!" Ichigo shrieked, getting frantic.

"_That_," Grimmjow stated, "is why your awesome-as-hell-genius boyfriend over here has a plan. We just…" he began, trotting over to the back wall to grasp the fire extinguisher. "Put this beside him; tell him it fell off the wall and hit him in the head, and we've been trying to revive him the _entire time_. Ain't that right, gorgeous?" He explained, placing the red cylinder by the math teacher's head.

"Yea, I guess, but what if-" Ichigo tried to counter, but was swiftly cut off by a pair of delicious lips pressing firmly against his.

"Hey…" Grimmjow slowly said, tracing a long finger up Ichigo's creamy face, as he liked so much to do. "Don't worry! I've got it all under control." He reassured the slightly smaller teen, swooping down to capture his lips again, sliding his hands down his back.

Now, Ichigo tried to complain, he really did. But… Grimmjow kissing him felt _amazing_. And… were those Grimmjow's hands on his ass? Ichigo moaned, feeling Grimmjow's tongue in his mouth and responding whole-heartedly, curling his tongue around Grimmjow's; pulling it gently. Oh god. There was no escape for Ichigo; Grimmjow had him encased in this wonderful bliss. Plus, they did have the fire extinguisher excuse…

"Wah!" Ichigo exclaimed, surprised, when Grimmjow suddenly slammed Ichigo's back down on one of the desks in the very back of the room. The red-faced teen looked like a dead bug, laying stomach-up on the desk, legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist. He soon had Grimmjow's neck too, pulling him down to kiss him fiercely. Grimmjow soon pulled away from Ichigo's swelling lips, quickly latching on to Ichigo's silky neck, earning a surprised moan from Ichigo. On instinct, Ichigo lifted his chin as far as he was able to give Grimmjow a better angle. Grimmjow moved closer to Ichigo nipping on the exposed skin of his love's neck, before slowly running his smooth tongue across the red skin. That was until Ichigo pulled away. Grimmjow pouted a little tilting his head in confusion.

"Ugh…" Ichigo groaned, pulling the abused skin so that he could see it more clearly. "Fuck Grimmjow… Do you want this to be totally obvious? You're lucky I think I can still cover this up with my collar…" He slowly brought his eyes up to meet Grimmjow's that were filled to the brim with over-dramatic disappointment. "Idiot." Ichigo teased with a smirk, pulling Grimmjow back to meet his lips, this time sitting upright on the desk, sticking his hands into the back pockets of his lover's pants, his legs still latched around Grimmjow's waist. Until Grimmjow decided to take it a step further. While still kissing his flushed orange beauty, he started slowly tracing his hands up the teen's thighs. He inched closer and closer, tracing incoherent lines before roughly cupping his manhood. Ichigo immediately broke away from the kiss with a sharp hiss.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked sharply, throwing daggers with his eyes as he glared at the smirking blue-haired teen.

"Mm, nothin'. Just tryin' to have a little fun is all…" the blue haired teen replied, smirk evident on his features. Ichigo sighed internally for the umpteenth time at the stupidity of his obscenely adorable boyfriend.

"Well… it's not gonna be _fun_ when we get caught and have to spend the rest of the day with _boners_." Ichigo said plainly, turning his head, a smile playing at his lips.

"That's exactly why we're _not_ gonna get caught." The taller teen countered. "And you just leave your boner to me… I'll take _good_ care of it." Grimmjow half-growled, kissing Ichigo again.

Oh, god. Yup, it was definitely too late for Ichigo. He looked down and emitted a sad sigh, noticing the already slightly obvious bump along the front of his pants. He _definitely _wasn't walking all the way down to the gym to take a cold shower when he was nursing… _that_. Well… let's see. Detention started at 7:15… and now it's only 7:33. School doesn't start for about another 37 minutes… They had time…

"Okay…" Ichigo grunted, pulling away from the bluenette's touches. They were doing… _things_ to him. "I guess we could make it…" Ichigo said, utterly defeated. He suppressed a small scream of pleasure as Grimmjow began kneading his crotch through the thin fabric of his school pants, awakening his erection even further.

"Mm... Grimmjow... We need to... to do it quickly then!"

"I don' wanna rush it." Grimmjow growled, biting Ichigo's neck harshly. "In fact, I wanted to try something with ya." Oh god. Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine; of fear or arousal, he couldn't tell. Maybe a mixture of both. When Grimmjow wanted to "try" something, it usually had Ichigo extremely embarrassed, or so sore he could barely get up in the morning. And, to be completely honest, he loved every minute of it.

"What are you scheming now?" Ichigo asked, untangling himself from Grimmjow.

"Get up from the desk and strip." The taller of the two said dryly, a finger on his chin as he thought. Ichigo blushed at the blunt wording, but began loosening his belt with one hand while undoing the buttons on his shirt with the other. Grimmjow suddenly grabbed four desks and pushed them together, leaving an Ichigo sized square in the middle. "Lay down on the ground in the middle of the desks." he ordered. Ichigo looked at him skeptically, but did as he was told, lying on the floor. Grimmjow was currently rumbling through his bag, looking for- ah, there it was. He sauntered over to Ichigo; coil of rope in hand. He harshly seized one of Ichigo's ankles, quickly fastening it to the inside front leg of one of the desks.

"What the hell're you..." muttered Ichigo, finally catching on to where this was going. "Hey, you can't _restrain_ me! What the hell do you think you're-" he grunted harshly as all the air was squeezed out of him. "Ah... Grimmjow... Get off me..."

"Listen. I can restrain you if I wanna. 'Cause by the end of this, you're gonna be begging me to fuck you like the slut you are. Understand?" Grimmjow growled, leaning close to the carrot-topped boy. Ichigo nodded slowly, getting a little scared and _seriously_ turned on. "Good." Grimmjow smirked, leaning over and giving Ichigo a searing kiss, biting the smaller teen's lip harshly and lapping up the blood that pooled there.

"Nng, Ichigo..." it was scary how much the taller teen was turned on, simply by licking some of the orange-haired teen's blood. It was like an animalistic lust, only released when met with blood. He leaned back in to get some that had trickled down the corner of Ichigo's mouth, licking from his chin to his upper lip before lightly kissing him again. "Now be a good boy and stay still for Grimmjow, okay?" Ichigo nodded again, trying hard not to cum from his boyfriend's tone alone. Grimmjow quickly did the same thing to the second ankle as he did to the first, tying it to the opposite desk. He started on Ichigo's wrists now, pulling his arms above his head before tying them to the outside back legs of the two top desks. It wasn't horribly painful either, Ichigo had a little room to bend his elbows and knees, but it was enough to keep him still.

Grimmjow stood back a little and admired his work, licking his lips. Ichigo lay on the floor, fully restrained, his cock exposed in the open air, sticking straight up like a beacon. His face was painted with a crimson blush, his bangs sticking to his forehead with perspiration, panting oh so adorably with parted lips and moist breath. Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He quickly walked over to Ichigo, straddling him again, his mouth close to Ichigo's ear. "Do you know how fucking _beautiful _you are?" Grimmjow whispered sensually, taking a hand and wrapping it around Ichigo's cock, grasping it, flicking and tracing circles on the head with his thumb. The smaller teen couldn't help but cry out at the mixed pleasure of Grimmjow whispering dirty things in his ear while rubbing the head of his dick. "Ah... Mnn... Gr-Grimmjow!" he wailed when the blue haired teen bent down to take Ichigo's dick in his mouth. Grimmjow went achingly slow, only taking in about two inches, swirling his tongue around the head before tracing the underside of his shaft.

"Ahn... More! Grimmjow t-take it all in, _please_!" Ichigo shrieked, trying to buck into the delicious heat, but firm hands held him down. The taller of the two slowly took in the rest of Ichigo's need, making the smaller squirm with pleasure, tugging uselessly at the restraints. Ichigo screamed as he felt the ropes dig into his skin. The blue-haired boy continued to suck, bobbing his head rapidly, while curling his tongue around Ichigo's dick, sucking roughly. Then, he tried something new. Grimmjow slowly deep-throated the boy, feeling the head of Ichigo's cock scrape against the back of his throat uncomfortably. He ignored it though, and began constricting his throat around Ichigo's dick in pulses, grinning when he heard Ichigo groan and shiver. A dim light bulb lit up over his head as he remembered something he had read before. He suddenly tightened around Ichigo's cock before clearing his throat. Or at least going through the motions of clearing his throat. The restrained teen gasped as he felt the vibrations travel up and down his member. The bluenette did it again when he hear the smaller teen scream his name and tremble oh so sweetly under his touches.

"Nn... Nnaaa, Grimmjow! I'm gonna..." Ichigo said quickly; shaking. Grimmjow immediately began sucking as harshly as he could, determined to throw the boy over the edge. "Mm! I... I- I'm cumming!" Ichigo shrieked, throwing his head back and arching into a gorgeous curve, shooting his seed into the back of Grimmjow's throat. Ichigo moaned deeply as the last few wracking waves of pleasure washed over him. Grimmjow pulled away, swishing the semen in his mouth before swallowing it all with a satisfying 'gulp'. He leaned in, giving the sweaty and tired Ichigo a sloppy kiss, letting him taste himself. "Mmn!" Ichigo said, before turning his face away from the horny teen's kisses. "Ugh, I _hate_ it when you do that." He whined, making a face in disgust. "For the last time, I don't _wanna_ taste myself, I taste like shit. How do you _like _that stuff?" Ichigo asked, looking up at the blunette.

"I don't _like_ the stuff." Grimmjow said plainly, a smile crawling its way on to his face. "I could fucking _live_ off of it." he said, grinning wickedly, kissing the blushing Ichigo again. "Better get ready for round two…" the blunette said sweetly, stroking Ichigo's cock a few times to get him slightly hard again before getting up. Ichigo clamped his teeth on his lip roughly, tasting more blood. "'Cause ready or not…" the taller teen said menacingly, holding something behind his back after rummaging around in his bag for a while. "Here I _come_." He said kneeling down and shoving a neon orange vibrator up the smaller teen's ass. Ichigo shrieked in pain as he felt something being shoved up his ass… dry. It wasn't small either.

"Wha… what the _hell_ Grimmjow? What the fuck did you just shove up my ass? Oww, that hurt like a bitch, why didn't you use any lube?" Ichigo complained, twisting against the bonds which just sent them further into his skin, making him wince. He would get Grimmjow back for this.

"Shut up… You don't wanna get caught, right?" The azure-haired teen spat. "Here…" he said with a menacing grin, kicking off his pants. Ichigo scoffed when he saw his blue-haired boyfriend wasn't wearing any underwear. Typical.

"So I see you had this planned?" Ichigo smirked.

"Dumb question. 'Course I did. I _always _plan ahead." He sneered straddling Ichigo's chest. "Now, suck." He commanded, smacking Ichigo lightly in the cheek with his own throbbing erection. Ichigo complied, taking in the head and sucking gently. Grimmjow shuddered lightly. Ichigo continued to tease his azure lover, tracing the foreskin before dipping tongue into the slit. Grimmjow hissed, bucking into the wet heat. He wanted nothing more than to grab the orange locks of the boy's hair and throat-fuck him until he couldn't speak, but he knew he couldn't. He had learned to be gentle with his new toy. "Hah… st-stop teasing…" Grimmjow commanded weakly.

"Say please~" Ichigo responded heartily, finally getting the upper hand.

Or so he thought.

"Heh… You're pretty cocky for a man that's tied to a desk sucking my dick." Grimmjow reminded his cute boyfriend. "Now take it in…!"Grimmjow demanded playfully. Ichigo looked at him expectantly. Grimmjow sighed and plastered a cheesy smile on his face. "_Please…_" he sneered, the word dripping with sarcasm. Ichigo rolled his eyes but did what was asked of him. He slowly took in more of the bigger teen's manhood. He sucked roughly before slowly running his tongue along the underside of his shaft sending shivers up his lover's spine. Grimmjow groaned throatily before reaching back and feeling for the vibrator embedded in Ichigo's ass. When located, he pushed the button on the base, grinning down at Ichigo. Ichigo was about to ask what he was grinning like a maniac for when he felt it. He shrieked around Grimmjow's cock, almost choking. The thing was vibrating right on his _prostate_. He was _not_ expecting that.

"Ahn… ha… ha… Oh fuck, Grimmjow!" he gasped, grasping wildly at the air with his hands, thrashing against the bonds. He arched up, trying to buck into the vibrator, leaving Grimmjow's dick forgotten.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow hushed him, placing a hand over his mouth. Oh god, if they got caught… "Keep sucking." Ichigo nodded shakily, taking the throbbing member back into his mouth. Grimmjow moaned appreciatively, bucking into the smaller teen's mouth. He reached back and again found the vibrator again, this time pushing it harshly against Ichigo's prostate, relishing the scream the carrot-top released. He began to stroke the manhood of the smaller teen as well, achieving more moans.

"Ahn… Grimmjow…" Ichigo whined, feeling himself get near the edge from the combined pleasures.

"Yeah, baby?" Grimmjow responded with a wicked grin, squeezing Ichigo's cock especially harsh.

"I'm gonna… nn… cumming…"

"Then… c-cum for me…" Grimmjow moaned, feeling dangerously close to release as well. Ichigo used Grimmjow's dick as a muffle for his desperate shrieks of the other boy's name, sucking harshly, swirling his tongue around the head. "Hah, I-Ichigo…!" Grimmjow grunted, feeling the other boy's essence splash on his back. "Ichigo!" he cried, cumming into the orange-head's mouth. Ichigo made a face, but swallowed it all, glancing up at his lover. Grimmjow leaned over and kissed him strongly on the mouth, reaching back and stopping the vibrator.

"Will you untie me now…?" Ichigo asked hopefully, glancing down at the abused skin of his wrist.

"You seriously think I'm _done_ with you?" Grimmjow growled, standing up. "Don't be so stupid. Here." he said, reaching behind him and picking up the apple from Mr. Kuchiki's desk. He didn't know _why_ it was there, it wasn't like anyone actually _liked_ him… He guessed that the math teacher probably put it there just to look neat and stereotypical. "Bite down on this. With your screaming, you'll have the entire school running." He said, shoving the apple into Ichigo's mouth, not really giving him time to respond. Ichigo gave him the death glare, but didn't spit out the apple because he knew Grimmjow was right. He really _would_ have the whole school running.

"Ready to be fucked into the floor?" Grimmjow asked harshly, sneering down at Ichigo, beginning to slowly stroke his cock. The orange-haired teen moaned in response, already slightly hard. Grimmjow reached into the pocket of his discarded pants for the bottle of travel-lube. Retrieving the bottle, he smeared some on to his fingers before thrusting one inside of Ichigo. Ichigo shuddered as the finger slid in with relative ease. Then Grimmjow slid in a second finger, scissoring Ichigo's entrance open wider. By the time the third finger was down to the knuckle, the blue-haired boy had deemed Ichigo prepared. "Ready?" Grimmjow gasped; member throbbing. Ichigo nodded wildly, bucking on to the fingers, moaning behind the apple. And with that, Grimmjow slowly slid in to the suffocating heat, moaning audibly. "Hah… _fuck_, Ichigo…" Grimmjow said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut, before beginning to move in shallow thrusts. A whine and muffled groan from Ichigo told Grimmjow to speed up. He bucked harder into the smaller teen, grazing against Ichigo's prostate. A restrained scream could be heard from Ichigo, saliva dripping down the sides of the apple. Grimmjow went faster, thrusting balls-deep, striking Ichigo's prostate each time. Grimmjow relished the muffled screams coming from his carrot-topped lover.

Mr. Kuchiki slowly opened his eyes a bit, wincing at the bright light. Ouch… Where was he? He forced his eyes to open just a bit wider so he could get a view of where he was… He was… in a classroom?

"Heh… You like that Ichigo? You wanna scream like the s-slut you are?"

Panting.

Slapping of skin.

A muffled shriek.

Mr. Kuchiki willed the throbbing in his head to subside as he agonizingly turned his head. Was that… Grimmjow? And Ichigo? _Fucking?_ The teacher slumped back against the wall closing his eyes. He didn't know what the hell type of dream this was, but he didn't like it. He relaxed his muscles as he let the darkness wash over him and carry him into unconsciousness once again.

"Nn… Ichigo… s-so tight… so good…" Grimmjow panted, rocking his hips into Ichigo countless times, abusing his prostate.

"Mm!" Ichigo shrieked back, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. He stretched at the restraints, feeling dark purple rings begin to form on his wrists.

"S-scream my name, Ichigo. Scream it when you come. Spit the fucking apple out and _shriek_. I don't g-give a fuck if people hear you." In his last few moments of pleasure, he grasped Ichigo's cock and began pumping quickly along the shaft.

"Nn…" Ichigo spit out the cursed apple, letting it roll along the floor. "F-fuck… ah, Grimmjow… Oh, god, GRIMMJOW!" he screamed, bucking up into Grimmjow's hand, feeling his semen cover the palm completely. Grimmjow uttered a shudder that shook his core, cumming at hearing his lover scream his name, shooting ropes of cum into Ichigo's abused hole. "Ichigo…"

"Hah… Grimmjow…" Ichigo said, spent on the floor. "That was… Jesus Christ… can you untie me now?" he asked, shaking his wrists a little, wincing at the pain.

"Hmm? Oh… yeah, sure." Grimmjow said, still trying to catch his breath.

He quickly untied his orange lover, coiling the rope in his hand. "_Tsk._ You got blood on my ropes…" Grimmjow fake-pouted, grinning maniacally. "I guess I'll just have to toss these and buy some more…" he said, chucking them at the waste bin.

"Oh jeez. I'm _so _sorry." Ichigo said sarcastically, turning his head. "Wait… buy _more_?" What do you mean _more_?" Ichigo stuttered, blushing as he finally got it.

"You never know…" Grimmjow growled, pulling Ichigo in for a kiss.

**A/N: **Pfff… What the fuck was that? I'm sorry… that was really weird wasn't it? Oh ho… I'm so embarrassed o/o So please, put my fears to rest… review? Tell me how much you ABSOLOUTLY LOVED IT WITH ALL YOUR HEART AND YOU WILL NEVER BE THE SAME PERSON AGAIN BECAUSE OF HOW GENUINELY AWESOME IT WAS.

Or constructive criticism is okay too.

I'm sorry about the weird knocking out bit… I pondered about how to do that for a really long time. (Like, 5 whole minutes or something.) It was kind of playing onto that bit in the beginning when Orihime's brother came back as a Hollow and she saw the entire thing and they had to give her that memory replacer-thingy… It was like my own version xD I feel like writing FanFiction gives me a license to do whatever the fuck I want. Lolz. Jeez… so was this as bad as I thought? Do you like my straight smut or should I do more fluff? Or should I not write at all because I suck? I dunno… review! Give me pairings! Ideas! I totally do requests. Or at least I will. Never have. It'd be exciting to try. Anyways, I'm sorry this took so goddamned long to get up… a load of shit happened, I'm not gonna really go into it, but let's just say it involves a new computer, accidentally deleting the story and having to rewrite the whole thing at least twice, being a counselor at a summer camp for three weeks… and loads of other crap. There. I've gone into it. See what you people make me do? Jesus, I'm rambling. Well, I'll see you later. Hopefully, my next story won't be as… strange… Or do you guys like the strange stuff? I don't know~ That's why you need to review 3 Speaking of reviews, I'm gonna do a quick, general answer to all of them: Apparently you guys thought the first chapter was hilarious… I didn't know it was that funny, lolz. Yup, it's my first story. AND YES, X=12, I LOVE SMART PEOPLE! :D

Alright, see you guys next time, and I promise, it won't EVER take this long for an update AGAIN. REVIEWS MAKE ME CRY, FANART WOULD MAKE ME DIE. Of sheer joy of course~ Do people even do fanart on FF? I heard they do… am I wrong…? Pfff, DO IT ANYWAYS!  
>Well, what can I say?<br>Mother fuckers, It's good to be back.

I love you~

~BoreMeToTears


End file.
